


Times Like These

by Empryexl



Category: Eyeshield 21, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, Snippets, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empryexl/pseuds/Empryexl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Higurashi Kagome's presence in the world of Eyeshield 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I should continue Modest but I feel like I rushed it too much and now, I've rewritten it as a chapter-fic with more depth. But who knows when its going up, I'm still editing the first and second chapter and rewritten the third like six times.

**Smiling**

Yamato's hand caressed Kagome's stomach, kissing her neck tenderly as he spooned her. Kagome giggled with each movement. "Takeru," she laughed again, "that tickles."

She could feel him smiling into her hair. "Stop smiling." Yamato chuckled and made Kagome face him, turning her in his arms. He kissed her lips tenderly, grinning into the kiss. He chuckled into her mouth when he felt her slap his arm. He pulled back, "What's wrong with smiling?"

"It feels like you don't take this relationship seriously." Kagome admitted softly.

Yamato's eyes softened. Sometimes he forgot how fragile she could be. "I love you, Kagome."

His eyes twinkled as he laughed at the blush that covered her face and neck—a bright cherry red. His fingers found themselves tracing her glowing cheekbones gently, a ghost of a touch, as he blush grew darker.

"Blue suits you better."

Her laughter was music to his ears, and this time, she didn't smack him for smiling at her goofily. 


	2. Silver Hair

"Kagome, Kagome, you are nothing more than a bird in a cage—"

Kagome cried, pulling her knees to her chest. Why were these kids so mean to her? Why had Momma named her after that stupid song? She cried harder when the kids sang louder and some started laughing.

_"It's not my fault my name is Kagome!"_ She said once, but they only laughed and teased her more.

"Hey!" Kagome peeked through her fingers at the yell, "Picking on a girl? You're pathetic."

She stared at the boy in awe. _'Silver hair…'_

"What's it to ya' Kaitani?" One of the older boys, Kenji sneered.

Kagome didn't like him. He'd been teasing her since she first moved to Tokyo from Osaka. Kenji made fun of her Kansai accent, her eyes and name and would put gum in her hair or trip her. Kagome shivered. She didn't like Kenji at all.

Kagome blinked owlishly at the hand offered to her, realizing all the kids were gone. "Are you okay?"

Kagome stared shyly at the boy staring down at her. "Don't worry, they won't be bothering you again."

Kagome took his hand shyly. "Ano…How can you be sure?"

The turquoise-eyed boy grinned. "Because I made them."

Kagome smiled softly, "Thank you…"

"Riku, call me Riku." He smiled again and Kagome blushed when he took her hand and started tugging her towards another boy and a pretty girl, "Come on!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, running her eyes over his long silver hair. ' _Riku…'_ she thought fondly, _'Maybe that's why I like silver hair so much…'_ She giggled at her own thought.

"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha's curious voice broke her out of her musings. "What're ya' laughin' about?"

Kagome smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing." 


	3. "It'll be a points war!"

"Nee-san!" Souta tackled his sister with a hug. Kagome wrapped her arms tiredly around Souta. She'd just gotten back and was sore and tired and looking at Souta jumping up and down only made her more tired.

"Can you take me to the Seibu Wild Gunmen's game?"

"The Wild who?" Kagome looked at her brother blankly.

"The Seibu Wild Gunmen!" "Are they a new soccer team or something?" Her brother only got this excited about soccer.

"No! They're a football team!" Souta looked appalled.

"Football?" Kagome repeated, placing both hands on her brother's shoulders. "As in tackle-you-to-the-ground football?"

"Yeah!" Souta beamed.

"Souta…" Souta pulled away from Kagome and frowned. "So you can go gallivanting in the Feudal Era with demons trying to kill you all the time but I can't watch football."

"Do you even know what gallivanting means?" Souta hust crossed his arms and lifted his chin defiantly. Kagome sighed. "Fine."

 

* * *

 

 Kagome would admit—not out loud—that football was exciting. But not the screaming-a-demon-is-chasing-me-and-trying-to-kill-me exciting that she was used to but it was exciting.

It was only half-time—Souta had explained the basic rules—and the Gunmen were way ahead—125–10.

It seems there opponents had given up, waving a white flag in the air…

_'That's kinda pathetic…'_

"CHYAAA!" Kagome winced at the angry yell, "MAKE THEM PLAY! WE HAVEN'T REACHED 200 YET!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "That's the problem…?"

"The Gunmen are awesome, ne, Nee-san?"

"Sure their offensive power is awesome,"—Souta beamed—"but their defence is lacking…they let the other team score ten points…"

Souta frowned. "But they completely overpowered them!"

"Yeah but if they meet a team with the same offensive capabilities and a good defence…they'll probably lose…"

There was sharp laughter. Kagome eyed a demonic boy sitting in front of her—really, she'd seen some demons that looked less evil than him—his distinctive laughter filling the air.

"It'll be a points war!" 

Kagome eyed them wearily. Especially the demon…was that a gatling gun he was carrying…?

 


End file.
